Cold Winter Nights
by lylakatzcriss
Summary: Blaine and his son Jake are homeless until a beautiful man saves them from the cold winter night. KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

Cold Winter Nights (Klaine)

By Lyla Katz

Chapter 1:

Being Homeless is really tuff. Blaine had to learn to look through the garbage for food and hand no place to sleep. He had to give up everything he loved because he was a father to a 2 year old little boy. The mother had passed away after his son was born. He up and left Ohio and came to New York to find something. Something he didn't know was right around the corner.

His little boy was his world; he would do anything for him. One night while he and Jake were sleeping a man with short chestnut hair, very pale skin like Porcelain. He saw the little boy sleeping in the man's arms. He bent down and tapped the little boy. Jake started waking up and cuddled close to his father.

Kurt says "Hey little man are you cold?" Jake looked up and got scared and tried waking up his daddy. Blaine started waking up and looked at the beautiful man.

Blaine says "Who are you? What do you want?"

Kurt says "Well I'm Kurt and I saw you're little boy here shivering and I just thought that I could bring you guys to my apartment and warm you two up."

Blaine looks down at his son who is shivering and looks at him with his big hazel eyes.  
Blaine says "Sure." Jake smiles and looks at Kurt. Kurt smiles and has them follow him to the apartment.

Jake says "dada we stay with Kurt?"

Blaine says "No buddy he is just being nice. We are leaving after tomorrow."

Jake says "Me wanna stay dada."

Kurt says " Hey buddy why don't I run you a bath and your dada can take a shower?"

Blaine looks up at Kurt and says " Um You don't have to do that."

Kurt says "yes I do. You two are now in my life and I need to take care of the both of you. I mean if that's okay?"

Blaine says " Yeah, but we don't have any clothes."

Kurt says " Don't worry you can probably fit into my clothes and my nephew keeps some clothes here for when my step brother and his wife come."

Blaine says "thank you. Do you have a razor so I can shave?"

Kurt says "Yes top shelf in the medicine cabinet."

Blaine smiles and goes into the master bathroom. Kurt says " Now you my little monster are going to get cleaned up."

Jake laughs as Kurt picks him up and throws him over his head and he takes him to the guest bathroom. He removes the little boy's dirty clothes and runs the bath for him.

Kurt sighs as he sees how thin the boy is.

Jake says "Kurt we stay with you?"

Kurt smiles and starts getting tears in his eyes.

He nods his head and says "Yes, buddy. I really like your dada."

Jake smiles then says "You become my Papa?"

Kurt lets the tears roll down his face and says "Oh buddy I hope so. You are such a sweet little boy. "

Jake smiles as he splashes some of the water onto Kurt.

Kurt says "Hey no splashing okay?"

Jake says "Sorry Papa"

Kurt laughs and finishes washing the boy off.

He picks him up in a towel and holds him close. He walks into the quest room where Cole's clothes were left from Finn's and Rachel's last visit. He takes out pj's for the little boy. Jake smiled as Kurt put the nice warm clothes on him.

Kurt is brushing Jakes hair when Blaine comes in with just a towel around his waist. Kurt blushes and looks down.

Blaine smiles and says "Um do you have some Pj's for me?"

Kurt says "Yes, come with me?"

Blaine follows Kurt into his bedroom as he watches him open the draws and takes some out.

Kurt stares at his bare chest for a couple minutes before he hands them to him.

Blaine says "You're staring Kurt."

Kurt shakes his head and says "Oh sorry I just, wow you have a really nice body."

Blaine blushes and walks closer to Kurt. He takes Kurt's hands and puts them on his chest and smirks at him.

Kurt says "Can I kiss you now?"

Blaine nods and Kurt leans in his eyes shut and once their lips are connected Fireworks go off. Kurt's hands wrap around Blaine's neck as Blaine's hold onto Kurt's hips. Before they were able to go any further Jake comes in and says "dada, Papa?" Kurt pulls away from Blaine.

Kurt says " um go get dress Blaine while Jake and I make dinner."

Blaine nods and kisses Kurt's cheek before going back into the bathroom to change.

Jake says "Papa did you and dada kiss?"

Kurt blushes again and picks up the little boy then says "yes we did. And I think you two are going to be staying here for a long time."

Blaine was watch Kurt and Jake interact from the bathroom and he knew that was the best night of his life. He was ready for many more to come with this beautiful man named Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was a couple days after their first kiss. Kurt didn't know how to approach it to Blaine. He wanted to be more. So it was right after they put Jake to sleep when Kurt had taken Blaine's hand and leaded him into his bedroom.

Blaine says "Kurt what's going on?"

Kurt sighs and says " Look Blaine i know we just met and all and i really like you Blaine. You and Jake mean a lot to me."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and just doesn't know what to say to this. He never had someone like him like this. He has Jake's mom but, that was something completely different.

Having Kurt would mean the world to him but, he feels like he's using Kurt well because Kurt pretty much gave him his home.

Blaine says " Kurt i'm flattered and everything b-but i don't want you to think i'm only going to be with you so we can stay here."

Kurt says " No Blaine, I knew that taking you and Jake in was going to be for the long run. I love your little boy. I want to be with you Blaine. I really do."

Blaine says " I want to be the one to take you on our first date so let me find a job first and then we will see okay?"

Kurt just nods and gets up to check on Jake. Blaine sighs angrily and lies on the bed. He is just so pissed at himself that he can't even do this right. He doesn't want Kurt to feel like he doesn't want him. He just wants to find a job and be able to support his family.

Kurt quietly opens Jake's door to see if he's asleep and he's sound asleep on his new race car bed that Kurt had got him the other day. He would do anything for this boy. He closed the door and went to get himself a glass of water. Blaine came out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Blaine says "Kurt, Please don't be mad at me. Please. I really like you, i just i need to get my life in order i need to provide for my son."

Kurt put the glass down and looked up at Blaine then said " Don't you think i want to be your life Blaine. I want to be that man for you. I want to help you provide things that Jake needs."

Blaine says " I know that Honey i do. I just need a little time. I don't want to keep asking you for too much. That kiss we had 2 days ago was the best damn kiss i had ever had and i want nothing more than to have you be mine."

Kurt just gave up and attacked Blaine with his lips. The kiss was hot and soft. It was pure want for both boys. They manage their way to the couch in the living room. Making out on the couch while Kurt straddling Blaine's hips. Kurt moans into the kiss. Blaine slowly pulls away and keeps his hand on Kurt's cheek.

Blaine says "You are so beautiful. I really want to be with you."

Kurt smiles and blushes then says " I do too. We don't need to go on a date yet. We can wait. Just please be with me Blaine."

Blaine says "of course I will my beautiful prince."

He leans in too kiss Kurt again. What they didn't hear were the little footsteps of their son.

Jake says "Dada Papa." Kurt quickly got up and looked over at Jake.

Blaine sits up and says "what's up monkey?"

Jake's lip quivers and says "Monsters dada. Make them go away."

Blaine smiles slightly and gets off the couch and looks over at Kurt and smiles. He walks over to Jake and picks him up. They walk to Jake's bedroom and Blaine looks around.

Blaine says "where are the monsters?

Jake says "closet Dada."

Blaine puts his son on his bed and goes into the closest to destroy the monsters from hurting his son.

Blaine says "there you go bud no more monsters."

Jake says "thank you Dada. I love you."

Blaine says "love you too. Sweet dreams Bud."

He slowly shuts the door and goes back into the living room to find Kurt asleep on the couch. He smiles at his _boyfriend. _Wow Boyfriend, he can't believe it that he now has a boyfriend. He walks over and kisses his forehead.

Blaine says "Kurt honey, come on wake up let's bring you to bed."

Kurt says "You sleep with me?"

Blaine says "sure come on."

He helps Kurt stand up and puts his arm around his waist and walks him to the bedroom. He watches Kurt get into bed and does the same. Kurt then cuddles close to Blaine with his arms around his waist and his head on his chest.

Kurt says "Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine says "Goodnight angle."

Authors Note:

Hey my lovely readers. I just want to say thank you for the response this story is getting. I love each one of you. I have a very busy weekend coming up since Friday is my 18th birthday. I may post I'm not too sure yet. Who's excited for glee tomorrow night? I know I am. I have my two best friends coming over we are going to record our reactions I will put the link on the next chapter is you want to check it out. Well love you all see you next time.

Lyla Criss 333


End file.
